Yūichirō Umehara
| birth_place = Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 2013–present | credits = | agent = Arts Vision | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Arts Vision. He is best known for his roles on Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! as En Yufuin, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans as Eugene Sevenstark, The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These - Kaikou as Siegfried Kircheis, Goblin Slayer as Goblin Slayer, Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative as Zoltan Akkanen, at the 10th Seiyu Awards he won the Best Rookie Actors Award for his role Kurō Hazama in Young Black Jack and Wakasa in Merman in My Tub. Personal life On May 10, 2018, it was announced that Umehara was hospitalized due to an acute disseminated encephalomyelitis On July 30, 2018, Arts Vision announced that Umehara had completed his recovery and was going to return to work later. Arts Vision also stated that while he was being treated in the hospital, Umehara had a complication of intracranial hypotension, but after medical treatment and rehabilitation, his doctors discharged him from the hospital with no worries about after-effects. Works Anime ;2014 *''Brynhildr in the Darkness'' as Math teacher, man A, student, man, police officer, worker, Hekusen'yakuto man *''Chaika - The Coffin Princess'' as Thug C *''Magimoji Rurumo'' as Urata *''Merman in My Tub'' as Wakasa *''Riddle Story of Devil'' as Student of the darts shop *''Wolf Girl and Black Prince'' as Student, clerk *''Yowamushi Pedal'' as Audience ;2015 *''Aquarion Logos'' as Hayato Kujō *''Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!'' as En Yufuin *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' as Rhythm Suzuki *''Makura no Danshi'' as Ryūshi Theodore Emori *''Million Doll'' as Ryū-san *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' as Eugene Sevenstark *''Pokémon: XY'' as Orunisu *''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' as René Simm *''Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya'' as René Simm *''Shōnen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 50-'' as Friend *''Snow White with the Red Hair'' as Mitsuhide Lowen *''Young Black Jack'' as Kurō Hazama ;2016 *''Amanchu!, Makoto Ninomiya *Battery'' as Kazuki Kaionji *''Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE!'' as En Yufuin *''Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Enryuu-hen, Diabo *Girlish Number'' as Gojou Karasuma *''Haruchika'' as College Student (ep 10) *''Magic★Kyun! Renaissance'' as Teika Ichijōji *''Snow White with the Red Hair 2nd Season'' as Mitsuhide Lowen *''Tiger Mask W'' as Fujii Takuma *''Trickster'' as Inoue Ryo ;2017 *''Children of the Whales'' as Ouni *''Chiruran : Nibun no Ichi'' as Nagakura Shinpachi *''Classroom of the Elite'' as Manabu Horikita *''Dynamic Chord'' as Shinobu Kurosawa *''Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru ga Koi wa Hajimaranai'' as Shingen Takeda *''Jūni Taisen'' as Ushii (Eiji Kashii) *''Kabukibu!'' as Tonbo Murase *''Karada Sagashi'' as Sugimoto Kenji (Streaming exclusively on Production I.G mobile app) *''Kino's Journey -the Beautiful World- the Animated Series'' as Shizu *''Koisuru Shirokuma'' as Shirokuma (Polar Bear) *''Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul'' as Charioce XVII *''Robomasters: The Animated Series'' as Tei *''Sengoku Night Blood'' as Masamune Date *''Star-Myu 2'' as Ren Kitahara *''The IDOLM@STER SideM'' as Kyoji Takajo *''Tsukipro The Animation'' as Dai Murase *''Whistle!'' as Ryoichi Tenjo (ONA) ;2018 *''Amanchu! Advance'' as Makoto Ninomiya *''Asa Da Yo!Kaishain'' as Kaibura Kai *''Black Clover'' as Mars *''Caligula'' as Izuru Minezawa *''Captain Tsubasa (2018)'' as Ken Wakashimazu *''Dame×Prince'' as Vino von Ronzado *''Darling in the Franxx'' as Goro *''Gakuen Babysitters'' as Hayato Kamitani *''Gintama: Shirogane no Tamashii-hen'' as Enshou. *''Goblin Slayer'' as Goblin Slayer *''Hakyū Hōshin Engi'' as Igo *''Last Hope'' as Jay Yoon *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These - Kaikou'' as Siegfried Kircheis *''Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative'' as Zoltan Akkanen *''Planet With'' as Hideo Torai *''Sword Gai The Animation'' as Ichijou Seiya *''Tada Never Falls in Love'' as Sugimoto Hajime *''The iDOLM@STER SideM: WakeAtte Mini!'' as Kyoji Takajo *''The Thousand Musketeers'' as Ieyasu *''Uchū no Hō: Reimei-hen '' as Alpha 2019 *''Ace of Diamond Act II'' as Soiichiro Mima *''Ahiru no Sora'' as Shigenobu Yakuma *''Crayon Shin-chan'' as Ikemen *''Ensemble Stars!'' as Keito Hasumi *''Meiji Tokyo Renka'' as Ozaki Kouyou *''One Punch Man'' as Kuroi Sēshi (Episode 22) *''RobiHachi'' as Prince Chamechamecha (Episode 7) *''Stand My Heroes: Piece of Truth'' as Miyase Gou *''Star-Myu 3'' as Ren Kitahara *''The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious'' as Seiya Ryūgūin *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These - Kaikou'' (3 film trilogy) as Siegfried Kircheis *''Tsukipro The Animation 2nd Season'' as Dai Murase *''ZENONZARD The Animation'' as Ash Claude ;2020 *''Goblin Slayer: Goblin's Crown'' as Goblin Slayer *''Uchi Tama!? ~Uchi no Tama Shirimasen ka?~'' as Kuro Mikawa TBA * I★Chu Project as Lucas Drama CD ;2014 *''Exit Tunes Present Actors2'' as Kiriyama *''GANGSTA.'' as Subordinate *''Mawazaka no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou'' as Loki *''Nozomubeku mo Nai'' as Friend A ;2015 *''FlyMEproject "MEDICODE'' as Semimaru *''Zenryoku Shounen Tachi no O-ut'' as Toa Sakuraba ;2017 *''Goblin Slayer'' as Goblin Slayer 2018 *''Blossom'' as Kiritani Yamato *Koiiro Shihyou -Sweet Days- as Tokitsu Kaname BLCD ;2015 *''Ai no Mitsu ni Yoe!'' as Dormitory Student Game ;2014 *''DYNAMIC CHORD feat. (reve parfait)'' as Shinobu Kurosawa *''IDOL-RISM'' as Ichido Haruna *''The IDOLM@STER SideM (Mobage)'' as Kyoji Takajo *''Ikemen Bakumatsu - Unmei no Koi'' as Sakamoto Ryouma *''Majo no Nina to Tsuchikare no Senshi'' *''Senjou no Wedding'' *''Tenku no Craft Fleet'' as Damien, Hauness, Reel ;2015 *''Ai ★ Chū'' as Lucas *''BELIEVER!'' as Inami You *''Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! Game!'' as Yufuin En *''Ensemble Stars'' as Keito Hasumi *''Gakuen Club ~Houkago no Himitsu~'' as Kimiki Renji *''I DOLL U'' as Peter *''The IDOLM@STER SideM'' as Kyoji Takajo *''Ikemen sengoku - Toki o Kakeru Koi'' as Takeda Shingen *''Seraph of the End'' Unmei no Hajimari as Rene Simm ;2016 *''Band Yarouze!'' as Shin Koganei *''DAMEXPRINCE'' as Vino von Ronzado *''Do s ni Koishite ~Suiteroom de Himitsu no Shihai~'' as Kokonoe Naoki *''Icchibanketsu'' as Takemi Kazuchi *''Magic★Kyun! Renaissance'' as Teika Ichijoji *''Period Cube ~Torikago no Amadeus~'' as Demento *''Toraware no Palm'' as Haruto Kisaragi *''The Caligula Effect'' as Izuru Minezawa *''Hortensia Saga: Ao no Kishidan'' as Defrost ;2017 *''Akane-sasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau'' as Ono no Imoko *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue'' as Ira *''Hana Oboro ~Sengoku-den Ranki~'' as Hashiba Hideyoshi *''The IDOLM@STER SideM LIVE ON ST@GE!'' as Kyoji Takajo *''Sengoku Night Blood'' Masamune Date (mobile app) *''SENSIL'' as Sakuraba Shion *''Shiro to Kuro no Alice'' as Rain *''White Cat Project'' as Liam *''Gakuen Club ~ Himitsu no Nightclub ~ PSVita'' as Kamiki Renji *''Dear my Magicalboys'' as Niki Mugendo *''Kimi to Kiri no Labyrinth'' as Hishikawa Hodaka ;2018 *''Majestic ☆ Majolical'' as Jasper Beryl *''Shiro to Kuro no Alice -Twilight Line-'' as Rain *''''Senjyushi : The Thousand Noble Musketeers'' as Ieyasu *''Servant of Thrones'' as Phiet Crestan *''Caligula Overdoes'' as Izuru Minezawa *''Dream Collection ~Mukanshu~'' as Seika *''Dynamic Chord JAM&JOIN!!!!'' as Kurosawa Shinobu *''Kannagi no Mori'' as Nishina Nao *''Quiz Magical Academy'' as Mysterious Black Mage *''Yoake no Bel Canto'' as Astoria Bragium, Aunaus Ryuusu *''Dash!'' as Lucas *''DYNAMIC CHORD feat.apple-polisher V edition'' as Kurosawa Shinobu *''Dekiai voice drama × Berry's Danshi'' as Takabata Ibuki *''Puzzle Cafe'' as Hiruma Seiki *Koutetsujou no Kabaneri -ran- as Chihiro *Tlicolity eyes as Mochizuki Yousuke *Ikemen Sengoku Toki o kakeru Koi -Aratanaru Deai- as Takeda Shingen *Alchemia Story as Shizu (Collaboration Event with Kino's Journey) *Eternal Dungeon as Hijikata Toshizo *Danmachi ~Memoria Friese~ as Shizu (Collaboration Event with Kino's Journey) *Shinen Resist as Volker *Meiji Tokyo Renka -Haikara Date- as Ozaki Kouyou *Ayakashi Koi Mekuri as Gin'No Jou *Ordinal Strata as Reinhardt *''Octopath Traveler'' as Cyrus Albright *''Black Clover : Quartet Knight'' as Mars *Seikimatsu Days: Our Era's End as Toya Isui, Kusanagi Goshou *23/7 as George A. Custer *World End Heroes as Raijo Shigure *Valkyrie Anatomia: The Origin as Goblin Slayer (Collarboration Event with Goblin Slayer) 2019 *ZENONZARD as Ash Claude *BROWNDUST as Aaron *Dragon Marked For Death as Warrior *Kingdom Hearts III as Ira *Criminal Girls X as Male Protagonist *DRAGALIA LOST as Prometheus *Caligula -OVERDOSE- (Nintendo Switch Edition) as Izuru Minezawa *RELEASE THE SPYCE secret fragrance as Mrs. Chocolatier *Grand Summoners as Goblin Slayer (Collaboration Event with Goblin Slayer) *Tlicolity Eyes -twinkle showtime- as Mochizuki Yousuke *I★Chu Étoile Stage as Lucas *Dear My Magical Boys (Nintendo Switch Edition) as Niki Mugendo *Libra of Precatus as Claudio *Graffiti Smash as Calm *''Toraware no Palm'' (Nintendo Switch Edition) as Haruto Kisaragi *''Ken Ga Toki'' as Shakushain *Palette Parade as El Greco *Gensou Kissa Enchanté as Canus Espada *War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius as Sterne Leonis *''Gensou'' Maneji as Serge *Shin Sakura Taisen (2019) as Yang Xiaolong *Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX as Dainain *Disney Twisted Wonderlnad as Leona Kingscholar 2020 *''Birushana Senki ~Genpei Hikamu Sou~'' as Musashibou Benkei *Wind Boys as Hanashiro Seriya TBA * Kaikan♥Phrase -CLIMAX- as Noah Walker Vomic ;2014 *''My Hero Academia'' as Katsuki Bakugō Stage ;2015 *''Hoshi no Koe (2015)'' as Terao Noboru *Homunculus (2017) as Julius *Chévere Note ~Story from Jeanne d'Arc~ (2019) as Étienne de Vignolles CM ;2015 *''MAMESHIBA GAKUEN'' as Midori Edao Dubbing *''A Dog's Purpose'' as Teenage Ethan Montgomery *Unforgotten as Tyler Da Silva *School of Rock (TV series) as Freddie (episode 1 and 2 and then return from episode 12 onwards) *Love, Death & Robots as Sale man (Episode 12) *Bravest Warriors as Daniel "Danny" Vasquez *Valley of the Boom as Marc Andreessen *Miraculous Ladybug as Luka Couffaine Animation *''Shake It Up'' References External links *Official Profile at ArtsVision * * Category:1991 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Shizuoka Prefecture